Drabbles
by Zuliet
Summary: Collection of shorts mainly based around Black Butler and Naruto characters.
1. Prompts

**Drabble Prompts**

The Way She Feels

Sad

Happy

Angry

Excited

Love

Too Late

Misery

Desire

Pink

Forever

Invincible

Invisible

Black and White

Hollow

I Dare You

Lie To Me

Stronger

Stranger

Confused

Shy

Crush

Explosion; Kaboom

Forgiveness

Shooting Star

Reckless

Pretty

Fire

Flower

Sand

Sun

Laughter

Bells

Light

Dance


	2. I Dare You - 1

I Dare You

"I dare you," Kisame teased as the bottle lands on Deidara. "I dare you to – kiss _." Heated rushes to your face and you look over to find Deidara has a light pink tint on his cheeks.

"What, un?!" he growls, slamming his fist on the floor.

"You know you want to, Barbie, we all know you –" Deidara glares and slams his elbow into Kisame's stomach to shut him up.

"Fine, I'll do it, un," Deidara grumbles, then stands and strides across the circle to you; crouching to your height, he pauses then cups your face in his hands. Hesitantly, he leans in and puts his lips to yours while the mouth on his hands gently kiss your cheeks. You blush darker then kiss him back. He quickly pulls away and goes back to sit, red faced, between Kisame and Sasori once more.


	3. Fire

Fire 2

You struck the match then lit the five candles on the candelabra. It was pitch black in the manor, for the bewitching hour was high above. You crept passed Ciel's room then down the hall and down the stairs to the foyer.

"Where are you going, my lady?" asked a stiff, proper voice as you reached for the door. You turned and smirked at Sebastien.

"Where I go ever full moon – to play in the fire."


	4. Flower

Flower

Word Count: 214

"A flower for your woes, Ciel," you said gently, plucking a daisy from the ground. He didn't even look away from the river, he just stood there in his usual stone-faced Ciel way.

"What use are flowers?" he huffed; a breeze blew passed, dancing through Ciel's hair. His sapphire eye concentrated on something non-physical in the distance. Someone you couldn't see. You offered him the flower,

"Daisies were her favourite," you noted.

"Hmph." Was the only response he gave. You just sighed and proceeded to put the flower behind Ciel's ear.

"I am sorry for your loss, Ciel, you've lost so much already – and now you've lost your betrothed as well."

"I had told her not to stay out late and to stay at my manor that night. But per usual she hadn't listened. I told her she'd catch her death..."

"And – she did," you finished, looking sympathetically at him. Ciel heaved a sigh then looked at you; removing the flower from behind his ear, he placed it behind yours. Ciel stared at you for a moment then a little smile grew on his lips.

"But we shan't ruin Elizabeth's memory, shall we? She'll always be a brilliant daisy in a briar." You nodded in agreement,

"Yes. She'll always be a resilient little flower."


	5. Invisible

Invisible

Word Count: 172

You were invisible, as you had always been. Still, even after ten years of being out of school, you hadn't done a thing to impress your former classmates. So you stood alone at the reunion, watching as people stopped and chatted with old friends. A part of you was jealous; you never had any friends and were always alone. But there was usually one person who could cheer you up.

"_, is that you?" asked a voice, you turned to find the boy, who was now a man, that had been your high school heart throb. The one kid in the entire school that took time out of his day to talk to you.

"Kakashi," you breathed quietly. He was better looking than you last remembered him to be. You blushed lightly,

"Still the same ole you," he chuckled, you just nodded and blushed darker.

"Yeah – I suppose. I'm still as invisible as ever." You chuckled nervously under his gazed.

"You were never invisible, _," Kakashi said, "at least – not to me."


	6. Lie To Me

Lie To Me

Word Count: 227

"Lie to me," you shout angrily at him. "Lie to me one more fucking time, you bastard, and I fucking swear to Jashin-sama that it won't be fucking pretty!" Hidan backs up against the wall, panicking. He does that when you're angry.

"I fucking swear, _! I don't fucking have it!" he says nervously. You glare hardens,

"You're the only fucking one who knew where the damn thing was! Bull shit you don't know where it's at! Now where the hell did you put it?!" You wait for a moment, "Hidan!"

"Alright, alright – it's over there in my nightstand." You eye him then go and dig through the top drawer, already knowing the contents of the lower, until you find it. You smile as you look at it. It was a picture of you and him that Tobi took. Tobi refused to leave the two of you alone until he got a picture of the two of you kissing. Finally, you and Tobi backed him into a wall and Tobi got his picture. In the photo Hidan looks squished and uncomfortable, looking oddly at the camera with a light pink tint in his cheeks. While you have your eyes closed and are giving him a kiss on the cheek with a smile.

"Thank you!" you pipe, then bounce over to Hidan, kiss him and bounce away.


	7. I Dare You - 2

I Dare You 2

Word Count: 202

"I dare you!" you yelled, looking at Naruto as his demon came out. "I dare you! Kill me!" He snarled at you, pacing around your small form. You stood still, unafraid to die at his hand. You watched his eyes flickering, demon to human then back again.

"Are you mad, woman?!" yelled Tsunade, "he'll kill you!"

"No he won't," you insisted, "his wouldn't kill the woman carrying his child – his life blood. Even the demon's too selfish for that!" It was true, your belly was slightly bulging from the baby, two months grown, in your womb. You wore oversized clothes to hide it. You hadn't told anyone – even Naruto.

"You're what?!" growled Tsunade, you glanced at her then back at the pacing half-demon.

"I haven't told any one! Even Naruto! So I'm telling you now, Naruto! So do you really want to kill me?! Sentence your unborn child to death before it's life can begin?! Is that what you want?!" His eyes began to flicker more, before ultimately turning blue and letting his revert back to his human self. You knelt by his unconscious body with a smirk and played with his hair. "I'm really glad you didn't take my dare, darling."


	8. Snow

Snow

Word Count: 246

You shivered violently, even though you were close to the fire, you shivered. You had on your heaviest dress, Ciel even permitted you to wear your coat inside. However, this winter bit through even the warmest clothes.

"You still tremble," said Ciel, startling you from the trance induced by watching the dancing flames on their fireplace stage.

"I – I'm fr – freezing. I – it's still c – cold, C – C – Ciel," you stuttered, rubbing your arms. Ciel sat next to you and wrapped an arm around you.

"Let's try to stop your chills," Ciel mumbled in your ear, adding to your chills. You looked over at him. After a brief eye lock, Ciel kissed you, pulling you against his warm body. You kissed him back, loving the kiss and the warmth. He pulled away and looked at you with a mysterious twinkle in his eye. "Warm yet?" he teased in your ear.

"No," you teased back. "Kiss me more and I might be." Ciel leaned in to kiss you again when a cup of tea was politely shoved in your face and a large blanket was draped around you and Ciel. You blushed some as you looked up, taking the tea and tanking Sebastien. He eyed you and his master with a mysterious twinkle in his eye then wandered off, unaffected, by the cold weather. You snuggled close to Ciel and sipped your tea, warming you from the inside out. Suddenly, you were grateful for the frigid weather.


End file.
